


Kingdom Come

by crazysone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Happy Ending, Other ships are minor, happyJINSOULday, idk what im doing, it's 13th June, kinda gory, kinda violent, lipsoulnation, major lipsoul, they're knights, u have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: Their kingdom must fall, before they can reach kingdom come.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Kingdom Come

The beasts swarmed the place in relentless swarms, their piercing shrieks filling the tense air, blending in with the sharp clangs of metal and the ripping sound of flesh. Jinsoul clenched her jaw, twirling her heavy broadsword around deftly. The serrated blade tore through beady green eyes, black leathery skin, clawed legs. The beasts were smart. They broke through the ranks of the army, scattering the once organized formations into chaotic brawls. 

Squinting through the eyepieces of her suffocating helmet, Jinsoul could make out the thrashing bodies of beasts all around, her fellow soldiers struggling to fight them off. A howl sounded off to her left, and Jinsoul spun around swiftly, the sole of her heavy boot flying up to crash into the incoming beast’s ugly snout. It tumbled to the ground in a mass of gnarly limbs, and Jinsoul was quick to pounce on it, driving the tip of her sword deep into its broad chest. Black, inky blood spurted out from the wound, coating the dull metal blade. 

Suddenly, something barrelled into her back with enough force to slam her face first into the crimson-tainted grass. The beast on her back barred its jagged, yellow fangs, leaning over to chomp on her head. Jinsoul raised up an arm just as its teeth clamped down with a loud snap. The fangs buried themselves through the armour on her forearm like it was butter, piercing into her skin underneath. 

Another beast had joined in, snapping its jaws into Jinsoul’s prone form. The beast biting into her arm thrashed its ugly head wildly, and the blonde warrior silently thanked the Gods for her helmet. Although it was stuffy and smelled bad, the helmet did a decent job in cushioning her head from the sharp rocks hidden in the grass. 

With a low grunt, Jinsoul lashed out with her other arm, ramming her sword into the beast’s jaw. It released her arm, its green eyes narrowing in agony and rage as it fell onto the ground, blood leaking from its bony jaw. 

Jinsoul leaped onto her feet, her heavy armour clanking noisily as she moved. Another quick whirl of her trusty sword, and the other beast hit the dirt with a grotesque gash in its vulnerable belly. Hunching over and placing her gloved hands on her knees, Jinsoul surveyed the battlefield before her through the thin slit in her helmet. 

Everywhere she looked, beasts were prowling, pouncing on soldiers and overpowering them. Fangs shredded through thick armour, the proud red and blue plumes of the helmets ripped off, soldiers uttering bloodcurdling shrieks as the beasts tore into them hungrily. There was no hope anymore. Weakly, Jinsoul gazed at the mighty castle standing behind the battlefield, the majestic turrets rising into the vast blue sky. Some beasts had managed to clamber their way up the tall brick walls. The archers were doing their best, shooting down waves and waves of poisoned arrows, but the beasts seemed to be multiplying in numbers. 

Jinsoul winced as she spotted 3 beasts tearing their teeth into an archer, sending him screaming over the wall. He landed with a loud thud on the ground, and the other beasts were on him in an instant. He stood no chance. 

Cursing under her breath, Jinsoul sprinted into the flurry of monsters and humans. The blonde charged at a cluster of beasts, slashing frantically with her sword. As the beasts fell apart with angered growls, Jinsoul bent down to drag the fallen soldier up. The blonde recognised the girl as Choi Yerim, the young, bright-eyed newbie whose enthusiasm was unmatched. Now the purple-haired soldier looked haggard, her helmet nowhere in sight and her face marred with gashes and bruises. The sword held in her shaking hands was broken on the side. 

Jinsoul dove to the side, pulling Yerim with her as a beast leaped past them, razor sharp claws slashing at where they stood a few seconds ago. Jinsoul drove her sword into its ribs. 

“Hey, you okay kiddo?” Jinsoul asked Yerim, a hand placed on her armoured shoulder. The girl looked up at her with gleaming eyes, and Jinsoul could see the hopeless fright in them. Nevertheless, Yerim nodded and held up her damaged sword, putting a brave face on. Blood spilled onto the grass as they chopped and hacked their way through the monstrous beings, Jinsoul keeping a protective arm around Yerim’s heaving shoulders. 

“Don’t let them get to the castle!” A hoarse voice barked. Jinsoul spotted Sooyoung, their tenacious captain, a few feet from them, holding off a few beasts on her own. Her helmet was missing too, and a trail of blood ran down her split lips to her jaw. But her face was still set in a determined and fierce expression. 

“Sooyoung, watch out!” Jinsoul cried out. The beast behind the tall, dark haired soldier leaped onto her, its claws tearing into her shoulder plates. There was nothing she could do to help Sooyoung. They were too far, and there were too many beasts in their way. Jinsoul swung her sword left and right, hoping Sooyoung was strong enough to emerge victorious from that fight. Sooyoung was probably the strongest person she knew. 

Right now, there was one person Jinsoul needed to get to. Looking through the flailing limbs, Jinsoul tried to find the familiar flash of silky brown hair, the small yet commanding stature, the beautiful face. The beasts had already overwhelmed the line of archers standing on the wall, who knows how deep they would’ve gotten into the labyrinths of the castle. Jinsoul prayed that Haseul and her command of Imperial Guards could protect the King. At least until the soldiers out here could overcome the rest of the beasts. 

The next thing she knew, there was a deafening sound in her ear, and Jinsoul felt her knees buckling. The blonde could vaguely hear Yerim’s strangled cry as she slammed into the ground, her cheek meeting the dirt painfully. Her helmet had flew off her head from the force of the beast’s hit, and suddenly Jinsoul’s blurry vision was filled with the golden blonde of her own hair. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she laid there, the ringing in her ears drowning out other sounds. Her tingling fingers curled around the leather hilt of her sword tightly, afraid to let go. 

Jinsoul braced for the feeling of the beast’s fangs on her prone neck, but it never came. Rolling over, the blonde clambered to her knees shakily, her sword anchored into the dirt for stability. The strong hit of the beast’s clawed feet against the back of her head had stunned her badly, and Jinsoul found herself stumbling up with trembling legs, fighting waves of nausea. 

Yerim was whirling her sword around in a circle of beasts, her eyes squeezed shut and yelling out curses. Jinsoul felt her heart sink into her stomach in despair. The young soldier was going to die…

A streak of metallic silver and brown flashed, and pulled Yerim out of the way. Jinsoul grinned. Jungeun always saved the day in the most dramatic way possible. But no, maybe Jungeun didn’t save the day, because the side of Yerim’s armour was shredded into pieces, blood gushing from her ribcage. The purple haired girl collapsed onto her knees, as Jungeun stood protectively in front of her, sword poised. 

A slight turn, and Jinsoul met the love of her life’s eyes. Jungeun’s eyes were wild in the heat of battle, but softened when she met the blonde’s. Jinsoul could see the tears of hopelessness gleaming in them. The beasts were flowing in nonstop. Sooyoung might be dead. Jiwoo was nowhere in sight. Heejin and Hyunjin had been last seen desperately firing their arrows from the walls. Chaewon and Hyejoo were the first ones who had charged valiantly into the tangle of ferocious beasts. Haseul and Vivi were defending the King with their lives in the castle with the Imperial Guards. Yerim was bleeding out in front of their eyes. They only hoped that Yeojin had followed their orders and stayed in the safety of the castle basements.

Jinsoul tried to force her parched lips into a smile, to move her legs to sprint to Jungeun. To stand back to back with the brunette and fight until they couldn’t. To at least spill more of these damned beast blood. But another swarm of beasts were on Jinsoul in an instant, tackling her to the grass in a flurry of teeth and claws.

...

Jungeun laid on the wet grass, feeling the damp soil under her palms. The stench of blood and metal hung all around in the heavy air, and she felt like suffocating. The vast clearing in front of them was littered with bodies, both beasts and comrades alike. The castle was in flames, the white-hot inferno engulfing the once regal palace walls. As she watched, a beast fell from the top of the wall, its spiny body trailing flames. It hit the crimson grass and laid unmoving. 

Jungeun didn’t want to look at the battlefield too closely. She didn’t want to catch a glimpse of Yerim’s purple hair, or Sooyoung’s distinct obsidian black blade lying on the grass lifelessly. Maybe, just maybe, the other girls had made it out alive like them. 

Jungeun coughed, blood filling her mouth again, the metallic taste leaving a bitter aftertaste on her tongue. The deep claw mark in her chest stung, her chestplate shredded into pieces where claws had ripped through it. Her every body part hurt, as if she had just fallen from a high place and shattered all her bones. 

“Love?” Jungeun croaked, turning her head in its position on Jinsoul’s lap. The blonde was sitting with her back leaned against a gnarly tree trunk, her head drooping forwards on her chest. Her matted blonde hair hung over Jungeun like a golden curtain. Jungeun reached out, tracing the outline of Jinsoul’s face. Her once gorgeous, porcelain-like skin was now covered in ugly gashes and purple bruises. Her right eye was swollen shut, a deep gash running down the eye. Blood dripped down like tears down her cheek. 

“Love.” Jungeun said again, louder. Jinsoul’s one good eye fluttered open, dazed. Her armour was also falling apart, the once polished armour drenched in dirt and blood. Once Jinsoul’s vision refocused, the blonde brushed her fingers through Jungeun’s brown hair. Her right index finger had been bitten off, but most of the bleeding had stopped when they wrapped a cloth around the stump. 

Jungeun lifted herself from Jinsoul’s lap gingerly, one hand pressed tightly over her wounded chest. The blonde wrapped her arms gently around the brunette, as Jungeun laid back into Jinsoul’s front. Jungeun traced her thumbs over the back of Jinsoul’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. They were both lucky to have bulldozed their way through the beasts to safety. But at what cost? 

The red and blue flag flying from its wooden pole on the highest turret of the castle looked pathetic now, surrounded by so much carnage and death. As they watched, a beast leaped onto the top of the turret, the claws on its muscled legs digging into the tiles. Fangs closed on the flag, and it was ripped off its pole, fluttering down like a feather. 

“...You think Haseul and Vivi saved the King?” Jinsoul’s voice was soft and hoarse, her head nuzzled into Jungeun’s shoulder. Even after almost dying, Jungeun still smelled like Jinsoul’s favourite vanilla scent, and the blonde leaned into the smaller soldier’s neck sweetly. 

“I don’t think so.” Jungeun’s answer was harsh, yet truthful. The beasts were fast and aggressive, and if the Imperial Guards had managed to fend them off, they would be seeing Haseul and Vivi’s soldiers marching out to help the injured by now. If the King really had perished, then the Kingdom was done for. The fire was starting to die down, but the palace had already almost been razed to the ground, leaving nothing but a black, burnt carcass. 

“Look.” 

The remaining beasts had crawled out of the burning building, their sharp snouts held high in the air. Collectively, they let out a chorus of deafening howls that almost shook the ground itself. Jungeun winced, and Jinsoul placed a kiss on the top of her head comfortingly. The beasts turned, and scampered from the castle, leaving behind all the dreadful havoc they had wrecked. 

Jinsoul stood up first, picking up her sword that lay lifelessly against the grass. The blood from her mangled eye made her look like a pirate. The blonde grimaced as she stood. The chainmail on one of her legs had been torn, and Jungeun swore she could almost see through the bloody mess into her beloved’s bone. Jungeun stood up too, clenching her teeth to ignore the sharp pain in her chest. As the adrenaline wore off, the agony of the gash was kicking in too, escalating to almost unbearable levels. Jinsoul slipped her hand into hers, steadying Jungeun as she stumbled. Now was not the time for passing out. 

Interlocked hands, the two knights limped out onto the battlefield. The silence was unsettling, broken only by the occasional crackle of the flames. Looking down at the pale, bloodied, unseeing eyes of their comrades, Jungeun could feel the stinging tears build up in her eyes. The brunette looked right, and spotted a torn arm on the grass. Jungeun closed her eyes and continued forwards, trying to suppress the bile that rose in her throat. 

There was a weak roar to their left. Jungeun whirled around, fingers tightening around her chipped sword. But Jinsoul had already stuck her blade into the beast. It flailed pathetically on the ground, before going limp. A growl rumbled in the blonde’s throat, and she ripped her sword out of the beast roughly, landing a hard kick on its bony head. 

“Oh god…” Jinsoul had spotted something, and immediately leaned into Jungeun, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders. Jungeun rested her head against the blonde’s shoulder, staring blankly at the sight in front of her. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo, their feisty, eager, passionate warriors. They were born to be great in the battlefield, they were so skilled with their swords that Jinsoul had personally nominated them for the best duo in their army. But of course, no one could beat Jinsoul and Jungeun themselves. Yet they were sprawled on the grass, their eyes closed and serene expressions on their bloodstained faces. Even in death, their gloved hands were tightly intertwined, their swords resting a few feet from their limp fingers. 

A distance away, lay Sooyoung and Jiwoo. The hot-tempered captain and the adorable soldier had always denied being a thing, but everyone else knew otherwise. Jungeun couldn’t even believe her eyes. Sooyoung had been one of the most seasoned veterans amongst their ranks, having carved her way through numerous battles. Sooyoung was like a roly-poly toy, how many times you hit her, she would always bounce back with a harder blow. And Jiwoo was the light of their ranks, always sharing her lunch when others were hungry, telling her exaggerated stories to bring the mood up. At least they were wrapped in each other’s embrace, which would’ve been beautiful if not for the dreadful blood covering them. 

Heejin and Hyunjin, lying face-down in the grass from where they plummeted from the wall. Jungeun didn’t know them personally, but she’d heard many stories of the power couple of archers, always glued together by the hip. Jungeun saw them almost every time practicing at the row of straw targets in the castle grounds. Both were perfectionists, and loved honing their archery skills. Their bows were still tightly clutched to their chests in death, their arrows strapped to their back, and their bodies lying side by side, their heads turned to face one another.

Jinsoul dropped to her knees, her palms pressed flat against the dirt. Tears dropped from her cheeks as she uttered a pained scream that ripped through the silence and broke Jungeun’s heart. The brunette had never heard such a heart-wrenching sound in her entire life. Jungeun watched in despair as Jinsoul crawled to Yerim’s body, cradling the youngster in her shaking arms. Yerim, the one person in their ranks who could rival Jiwoo’s brightness. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun had been there for her since day one, when she walked into the army barracks with uncertain steps and her head bowed in shyness. They had helped her grow into a full-fledged warrior. They were practically her parents, personally teaching her how to hold her sword, helping her practice her stances, piling food on her plate during mealtime. But they, as this wonderful girl’s supposed guardians, had failed her. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun, two of the best knights the Kingdom had to offer, had failed to defend Yerim from the clutches of the beast. Jungeun knelt down next to a distraught Jinsoul, running her fingers through Yerim’s beautiful purple locks. She remembered how Jinsoul and her had helped her dye it, remembered how Yerim’s big eyes lit up and her excited squeals when she saw her newly-dyed hair in the mirror. Jinsoul turned to look at the brunette, tears streaking down her face, minging with the blood gushing from the awful scarred eye. Jungeun knew her lover was never going to restore sight in that eye ever. 

“I’m sorry…” Jungeun whispered, leaning down to place a long kiss on Yerim’s forehead. At least the young girl looked peaceful, as if she was sleeping. 

It took a long time to coax Jinsoul to let Yerim go, and honestly Jungeun had no strength left in her to pry the blonde’s arms away. But Jinsoul understood, slowly placing Yerim down on the grass. The blonde’s arms wrapped around Jungeun’s elbows, pulling her up. 

They walked arm-in-arm into the castle, Jungeun leaning her head against Jinsoul’s shoulder. The blonde pressed kisses down Jungeun’s face, ending with a sweet kiss on her lips. It was a small happy moment when surrounded with such destruction. 

The corridors of the castle were littered with bodies, the torches on the walls still flickering with light. Blood painted the blackened stone walls. They passed by a huddle of bodies outside the King’s bedroom swiftly, because they didn’t even need to look to know that Haseul and Vivi were in that bloody pile. The King’s distinct red velvet cloak laid on the ground in a tattered mess. They could only pray that Haseul, Vivi, the King and the Imperial Guards went down painlessly. 

The throne room was surprisingly empty. Blood splattered the carpet, but there wasn’t a body in sight. The extravagant solid gold throne, decorated with the precious sapphire and ruby crystals, still stood tall and majestic. The only thing that broke its cold regalness was the distinct claw marks on its sides. 

Jungeun toppled right there, because the wound in her chest was ebbing the life out of her slowly, and even though she had desperately clung to her soul, the wound was much more serious than it looked. Jinsoul caught her, guiding her down slowly onto the soft carpet. Gingerly, Jinsoul peeled open the wrecked chestplate with trembling hands. The gash was tinged with an acidic green, the flesh corroded. Their claws had been coated with poison. 

Jinsoul held Jungeun’s head to her chest, whispering professions of love into her ear. Jungeun tucked her head into the crook of Jinsoul’s sweat-drenched neck, a smile on her bloodied lips. Jungeun could hear the thumping of Jinsoul’s heartbeat, and she pressed her cheek deeper into her lover. Listening to Jinsoul’s heartbeat was a favourite pastime of hers. When they went to sleep on their bed, Jungeun would spend the night awake, her head resting on a sleeping Jinsoul’s chest. And listen to her heart until she drifted off in Jinsoul’s warm arms. 

Jungeun raised her head up, staring at Jinsoul. The blonde’s eye was glistening red with tears, but there was a wide grin on her lips. Their lips connected, and Jungeun could taste the saltiness of their tears and the iron of blood, but Jinsoul’s lips were warm and soft, and she really, really loved that pair of lips on hers. Their last kiss was intense yet gentle, Jinsoul holding her so tenderly Jungeun felt her heart soar in happiness. The screaming agony in her body had dulled into a strange numbness now. 

“I love you...so so so so much.” Jinsoul whispered, her breath fanning across Jungeun’s parted lips. 

“I love you too, Soul.” Jungeun mumbled, a hand lifting up to caress her beloved’s scarred cheek. Jinsoul leaned into her touch, sighing in content.

“Find me in the next life?” 

“I will.” Jinsoul pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jungeun’s pale forehead. The blonde lowered Jungeun to the ground slowly, her hands supporting her head. The brunette watched with teary eyes as Jinsoul grabbed her sword in both hands, eye flashing in determination. The stab was swift and without hesitation, the sword that had followed Jinsoul through her knight years sliding through her stomach easily. It must’ve hurt so much, but Jinsoul still had that bittersweet smile on. 

Jinsoul lowered herself down, lying beside Jungeun. Blood was already pooling around the blonde at an alarming rate. 

Their hands found each other, tightly intertwining their fingers together. Jungeun watched with half-opened eyes as Jinsoul’s eye became glassy, and her lips slowly parted, a lone line of blood streaming down her chin. The hand in Jungeun’s became limp, but the brunette just tightened her grip. 

“I love you.” 

Jungeun finally let her eyes close. It was like drifting off to sleep. 

[Epilogue]

Jungeun has heard of Elysium. The knights all wanted to reach the paradise in Heaven when they fell in battle. But personally, Jungeun didn’t believe in Elysium. 

But now that she was here, maybe the knights’ stories were true. She was standing in a vast clearing, similar to the one that was her last battlefield. But instead of a bloodstained ground, the grass was the greenest Jungeun had ever seen. The air was fresh and crisp, a light cool breeze ruffling through Jungeun’s hair, which flowed down her shoulders freely. There was no flaming castle or bloodthirsty beasts in sight, and Jungeun felt her lips tug up into a grin. 

She was dressed in casual wear, a white silk shirt that billowed gently and black pants tucked into black boots. A clear contrast with the heavy, obstructive armour. Jungeun walked, her boots crunching on the soft grass. The sky was so blue it almost looked like it was out of a painting. 

“Jungeun! Over here!” 

There was a figure in the distance. That shoulder-length dark hair, tall and slender build looked familiar. Sooyoung was clad in similar attire, and for the first time in a long time, Sooyoung had a large, carefree grin on her lips. The old white scar that donned her cheek, a souvenir of her first battle, was gone. The captain greeted Jungeun with a tight hug. 

“It’s so much better here.” Sooyoung shot her a wink, and guided Jungeun with her, an arm slung over her shoulders. 

In the middle of the grass, under a large oak tree, lay a big white cloth. People in white silk shirts and black pants were scattered around the cloth, and Jungeun could hear the light sounds of giggling and the bustle of conversation. 

There was Chaewon and Hyejoo, the small blonde sitting on top of the raven haired girl’s lap as they bantered playfully with the red haired Jiwoo. Heejin and Hyunjin were laughing hysterically as they attempted to climb up the thick bark of the oak tree, an amused Vivi watching them from below. Yeojin scampered around the grass, arms swinging comically as she ran from Haseul, who was chasing her. Jungeun found herself smiling wider. Everyone looked happy here, happier than they had ever been in the castle. 

“Look.” Sooyoung said. 

Jungeun gasped. There was Jinsoul, sprinting around in circles, a laughing Yerim on her back. Her heart seemed to skip a few beats, because if Jinsoul was gorgeous before, she was ethereal now. The golden locks cascaded down her shoulders in elegant waves, seeming to glow so bright in the clear light. Yerim had her huge trademark smile plastered on her face, her purple hair flying behind her. Jungeun felt like crying with joy. 

“Jungie!” Jinsoul stuck a hand high up in the air, a beam on her face, her eyes widening in delight. Yerim waved her hands in excitement too. 

Jungeun was running, as fast as she could, the wind rushing through her hair and her boots hitting against the grass. Tears were stinging her eyes again, this time tears of pure happiness. Yerim dropped down from Jinsoul’s back, her dark eyes sparkling. 

Jinsoul caught her in her arms and spun Jungeun around. The brunette laughed, wrapping her arms tight around Jinsoul’s neck. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Jinsoul mumbled, resting her forehead against Jungeun’s. Up close, even the blonde’s skin seemed to be radiating a bright light. Jungeun’s hands cupped onto Jinsoul’s face, staring into the big eyes of her lover. Under the light, her eyes seemed to glow a warm blue. 

Jungeun leaned forward to take Jinsoul’s lips in her own. 

Here, they were safe from the beasts, safe from the tyrannic iron-fist of the King, safe from battles. The couple drew apart, giggling happily as Jungeun pulled Yerim into their group embrace. After a while, the other girls had gathered in, piling onto them in a big hug. 

It was safe here, she was surrounded with her loved ones, and that was all Jungeun wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah! This fic has been sitting in the corners of my brain for a while, and today's happy Jinsoul day, so I finally wrote it out! Happy Birthday to our beloved blue betta :)  
> btw, come scream at me and send me prompts on the blue bird app: https://twitter.com/crazysone3  
> thank u!


End file.
